Werewolves of the land
by B3taBraun
Summary: Lysander and Star must protect their pack with their lives if they are ever to see their children fulfill their prophecy to save the forest.


Ok so I started writing again after my mess of stories, I have improved a little so here it goes :)

Prologue-

As the moon rose into the sky the camp went silent, a man walked out of what is called a tribe house, he was tall,he had black hair, light blue diamond eyes, he wore a blue hoodie and black jeans, his weapon of choice is of course a sword but he carries a gun he had taken from a hunter who had murdered his sister, Julia. His name was Lysander Adams, he was the leader of the pack named The Blood Moon Pack, he had been leader of the pack for nine years now, oddly enough he was only twenty-nine years old, soon another wolf walked out, her name was Star, she was the most beautiful girl in the forest, Lysander seemed to fancy her a lot, he looked up at the start and sat down on the porch and he then felt light headed, then the world went dark. As he woke up he found himself in a clouded place,he looked up and saw the descendent leaders, they seemed to murmur something strange, like a chant, then one of them spoke "in the darkness light will rise, to save those from the daring eyes, two will fight a battle of great, until the nights are at its late,only one may survive, either one will live and one will die"the leader murmured, then they disappeared and Lysander woke, what could it mean? He was soon to find out.

Chapter one

Lysander walked out of the Tribe House wearing his usual clothes but he usually wore a dark brown scarf when its cold,he went to a group of wolves ands shifted into a nearly black wolf with battle scars on his pelt, he greeted the group of wolves "ready for the patrol along the border" Lysander asked them, the youngest of the wolves nodded, the eldest wolf among them whom was named Oliver watched them, he worried for the young wolves, ever since his friend Paris' back got crushed by a tree he feared that it will happen again,.

Lysander lead the wolves into the forest,the youngest bounced around with joy, they were finally patrolling, Lysander went to the wolf to calm it down "if you keep bouncing around you will lure enemies to us" he growled, the young wolf whimpered,its ear flat against his head, Lysander sighed with frustration and carried on. Lysander scented the air, something seemed strange, no bird chirped a single tune, no squirrel crunched on an acorn, nor did the mice even squeak a sound, there was complete silence except for the cracking and the crunching of twigs and leaves beneath their paws. The youngest wolf looked around, curious, he sneaked off into the forest without alerting the others, he looked around with a bright smile on his face, but he heard something behind him,he turned but nothing was there, just a long winding forest, he turned back around but a wolf pounced on him, this was no ordinary wolf, the wolf had pure black fur with glowing red eyes, the wolf bit down into the young wolf's neck, the young wolf howled in pain then went silent, his body jerked once before laying still.

Lysander's ears perked up as he heard the howl of pain, he growled then ran to the noise, he found a black wolf standing over the once handsome young wolf, now he has blood pouring from his neck, pooling around his head and makin his fur messy, Lysander growled and whimpered with anger and sorrow "get away from him Falcon"he snarled warningly, Falcon looked up, he smirked as blood trickled down his mouth "ah but that wouldnt be wise now, would it Lysander, we all know that if i leave i can just come back and you will end up like your friend here" he chuckled "such a nice wolf, tasted nice too", Falcon looked at Lysander and laughed,Lysander tried to stop himself from attacking but his mind was filled with rage, he leapt at Falcon,teeth bared.

Falcon dodged and kicked Lysander into a tree with his hind legs, he formed into a wolf, Falcon had a white shirt which was stained with blood, he had a necklace which had a small key on it, nobody knew what it was for. Falcon slowly walked to Lysander and make him form into a human, he grabbed Lysander by his throat and held it tightly "ah, it would be a shame to kill such a young man, oh well, I wonder how your father would feel if he found out you took in two rogues who were once my friends, he would banish you like he banished me" he chuckled, he grabbed Lysander's arm with his free hand and twisted it to the point it went out of place and snapped, Lysander tried to keep the pain in but he cried out. Falcon heard something behind him and looked around, then some hit him in a face, Star punched him in the head so he was stunned,she got a knife out and held it against Falcons neck "if you ever harm anyone from our pack again, you wont live to see the lunar eclipse"she growled, Falcon whimpered and kicked Star away and got up,he looked at Star, and then Lysander and the patrol before running off deeper into the forest.

Star walked over to Lysander and helped him up, he was slightly off balance so she grabbed his arm, but did not know that was his dislocated arm, he winced and Stars eyes widened "im sorry!" she whimpered, Lysander sighed "its okay Star, lets just get back to camp"he muttered, Star, Lysander and the others walked back to camp, one of the older wolves dragged the young wolf back to camp for his last ceremony before he passes to the Light Stars, Star took Lysander to the medic, Star went into the medic house and saw a young girl with dark brown hair with blue eyes tending to a pup who had caught a cold, she gave the pup some honey and lemon mixed together and murmured "take this twice a day and in a few days you will start to feel better", the pup looked up at her and smiled brightly "thank you miss" it said and skipped out of the house to its mother, Paige turned Star and Lysander, she saw Lysander's dislocated arm, her eyes and she guided Lysander to a chair. Paige pulled Lysander's arm into place, Lysander made no sound, he tried to stay silent for as long as possible but there was no mistake that there was a lot of pain in his eyes, Paige wrapped a bandage with a splint around his arm to keep his arm in place and she put Lysander's arm in a sling, she got some pain killers and gave it to Lysander "get some rest and take these each day, they will numb the pain for half the day and ease some of the pain for the rest, you can have your arm back to normal in at least two months an a half, your lucky Star got to you in time otherwise i will have to amputate your arm"she said, Lysander looked at her with frightened eyes, Paige giggled "just kidding with you Lysie"she said, she called Lysander by a shorter name, Lysie, which was Lysander's childhood nick name, Lysander sighed and shook his head and went to the tribe house and went to his room.


End file.
